


On Gossamer Wings

by khazadspoon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, PWP, Post-Series, an excuse for these two to be closer because i always thought there was more there???? idk, flowery language while fucking is my forte, implied thomas/james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: It was the first time he had seen a woman naked since Miranda.Miranda had been slender. Her skin was pale and soft, her hands lightly calloused but still delicate when they touched him. She had been commanding in her sexuality and he had loved her because of it. She had taken control from him, taken the reins and lead their lovemaking with confident and caring hands.But Madi… Madi was not Miranda.





	On Gossamer Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted more Madi/Flint and since that only seems to occur when Silver is in the picture I felt it was time to add something to the fandom without that aspect. So here, have Madi and Flint being physically affectionate towards one another. I know lots of people say Flint is Gay but I personally see him as Bi so I’m sticking to that.

It was the first time he had seen a woman naked since Miranda. 

Miranda had been slender. Her skin was pale and soft, her hands lightly calloused but still delicate when they touched him. She had been commanding in her sexuality and he had loved her because of it. She had taken control from him, taken the reins and lead their lovemaking with confident and caring hands. 

But Madi… Madi was not Miranda. 

Madi was commanding, yes. She was intelligent, sharp, self assured and confident. But she was also regal in a way Miranda had not been. There was always a calculated grace to Miranda’s movements. Madi seemed to simply _be_  regal without thinking about it. The perks of being brought up outside of scrutiny as toxic as London’s, he supposed. 

She was beautiful; her dark skin, long braided hair, the dark brown of her eyes almost black in low light. Flint admired her, sought her opinion and desired her all at once. He loved her like family. but wanted her like a lover. 

Madi kissed him a year after they had left Georgia for somewhere slightly closer to the sea. Her lips were impossibly gentle, her hands small and yet powerful where they rested on his chest. He welcomed the kiss and drew her close, bringing her smaller body against his and basking in how _warm_ and _safe_ he felt. 

As she kissed him, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his lengthening hair, he felt her moan. A shiver ran through him and he wondered if he was truly alive. How could a man with so many sins, so much _blood_ on his hands, deserve a life like this? He had Thomas, he had love and laughter and _life_  and now-

She led him to her chamber, the small room she had taken when she came to live with them, and stripped him bare. His clothes fell in a pile and she took him by the hand to the bed. 

It had been two years since he had touched a woman. He found he could remember what to do with ease as she parted her legs and bade him come between them. He kissed her there, at the apex of her thighs, and drank the moans that slipped from her lips. He lapped, sucked, found himself gasping for breath as a feeling so like lust and yet _more_  swept over him. 

He knelt before her as though at an altar receiving communion. Her thighs were draped over his shoulders, muffling all sound but the roar of his own heartbeat, her hands clutching at his hair as his mouth worked over her cunt, his tongue flicking at the nub of her clit until she began to thrust against his lips. 

She was chanting his name, his _real_ name. 

“ _James,”_ her voice whispered, breathy and so full of love and desire that he physically tensed. She shivered, her fingers tightening to the point of pain in his short hair, and he felt her thighs tighten until there was nothing but the taste of her, musky and all encompassing. 

Madi moaned, long and low, as she reached her peak. A burst of wet hit his tongue, her fluid dripping down his chin as he drew away. Flint licked idly at the mess on his lips and felt himself grin as he looked up at her. 

“James,” she whispered again, wiping his chin with her thumb and pressing it to his lips. “My James…”

When she pushed him to the bed and climbed atop him, Flint looked up in wonder. This goddess, this princess, had chosen _him_ to bed. She sank down on the length of his prick with a high keen and he saw nothing but the pleasure on her face when she began to move. Blinding pleasure, molten heat that seared the very depths of his soul, flooded through him. Madi rode him unhurriedly, bringing him to the edge of his pleasure with such ease it made him dizzy. 

He tried to thrust against her, did it again when she gasped his _other_ name and that feral beast in his stomach clawed to come out. He grasped her hips and helped her move as her thighs began to shake. She reached down between them and thumbed at herself until she was quaking again. It was too much. Flint withdrew, fisting his cock until he came with a shout over his fist behind her. 

She kissed him again, then. Her lips more insistent but no less caring as they settled together, her resting on his chest until their breathing came in tandem. 

Thomas would know. There were no secrets between them, and they both knew that their love for one another was constant. Thomas would celebrate this new manifestation of affection as he did every act of love. That was one of the reasons James loved him. 

As Madi began to doze, Flint drew the blanket over them. 

Let sleep find them on her gossamer wings, he thought. As long as she was happy he would do anything for her. He loved her, after all. 


End file.
